Virginia "Pepper" Potts
Virginia "Pepper" Potts is a super secretary from Earth. She arrived in-game on October 17 and currently lives in Casa de Stark, now Avengers Tower age: 34 (birthday is April 30, 1974) origins: Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe, Earth-199999), canon, just post Iron Man 1 app link: 'Application '''hmd: 'HMD '''played by: Alex contact: '''AIM: ravynabbey / email: alexandrine@ravynstoneabbey.com Setting Marvel is a confusing world. Between comics and movies, it is a muddled mess. But then again anything related to superheroes can be messy. The names may be the same, but the personalities and backgrounds may differ, which makes things interesting, to say the least. For sanity of both the reader and writer, we shall concentrate on the movies and their Earth, which is numbered Earth-19999. Why that is so is a mystery. Something to do with the multiverse, likely. But in any case, that world encompasses a group of closely related movies, namely Iron Man 1, 2, and 3, Thor 1 & 2, Captain America: The First Avenger, The Incredible Hulk, and The Avengers. We shall touch on all of the movies briefly as they are all related, with the keystone being the The Avengers movie. But our main area of interest will be the Iron Man movies. Iron Man is the story of Anthony Edward Stark in his journey from billionaire playboy to hero in race car red and gold-titanium alloy and a heart that glows. Miss Virginia "Pepper" Potts is his loyal assistant and runs his entire life. of course this isn't just about them, but as Tony is a piece of the puzzle that makes up the Avengers, a motley group of heroes with egos that may or may not mesh well together, but with a common goal: to protect Earth. This endeavor requires a demi-god from another dimension, a man who wears armor and flies, a super soldier, a one man smashing party when he's angry and green, a wise ass marksman who prefers arrows and a femme fatale. Interesting group, wouldn't you say? But Marvel likes to have a motley group to keep things interesting. Tony is the man in armor, the genius engineer who built an arc reactor and a suit of armor in a cave with a box of scraps. He's also a bit of a dick, but likeable enough. He stands for Technology in this little puzzle of superheroes. Thor is the Myth in this bunch, being from Asgard, a realm not on this Earth, yet still guarding it from those who would take it. Norse mythology was a result of his father's epic battle to save Earth from the Ice Giants in 965 AD. He's very attached to his hammer. He comes to Earth as an exile for his arrogance and redeems himself, proving himself worthy of wielding Mjolnir. Captain America aka Steve Rogers is the Super Soldier, time displaced from the 1940s where he fought HYDRA and the Red Skull who were looking for a way to utilize the power of a glowing cube that gave near godlike powers to those who could harness the energy. He really likes his shield. Tony is a fanboy of Cap, thanks to comics. Honestly. They had Captain America comics in the movie. If that isn't crossing the streams, I don't know what is. The cube is of interest to Loki in the modern times after it is recovered which is one of the main points of the Avengers movie that we know of. Bruce Banner is the Hulk, thanks to an experiment gone wrong with gamma radiation (from Stark tech) and the super solidier serum that made Cap. You really don't want to make him angry. He kinda breaks things when he's angry. Otherwise, tries to not get angry and do all the science! Hawkeye is Clint Barton, a smartass who is a whiz with a bow and arrow, serving as support, and the court jester. Natasha Romanov is the Black Widow, a leather clad femme fatale who serves as the rogue of the bunch. We return to Tony, and his particular slice of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as this is how we meet Pepper. As said before, she is his loyal assistant and budding love interest, ever efficient and a refreshing contrast to his playboy side. Pepper is very important to Tony, as without her, he really would not be the man he is now. '''Reference: Pepper [Movie @ Marvel Wikia] | Pepper @ Iron Man Wikia | Pepper @ Earth-199999 Wikia Personality Virginia "Pepper" Potts, is at first glance the perfect professional woman, independent and successful. That isn't all to her of course, but it does form the basis to how she sees herself. Pepper has worked for what she has gotten, from her degree to her job. She is driven, dedicated to being the best she can be, preferring the shadows outside of the limelight, believing that is the way to Get Things Done. You can't exactly run a business when you spend all your time doing flashy things such as jumping out of planes and fighting crime. But running a business is what Tony hired Pepper for, and she is the dependable one, who will get what needs done, done. Hard work and dependability is what got Pepper as far as she has, from her early days of modeling which helped pay for her degree to her current spot in Stark Industries. Pepper's loyalty is another pillar, as she is careful who gets her loyalty, and the lucky person will have Pepper for as long as they are still worthy of that very precious and rare thing. Pepper is careful with her relationships, both working and personal, and knows that in order for her to be successful at anything, she needs to be very discerning with who she associates with, and as such, whomever earns her trust, has her loyalty for life. Of course one would wonder why she is loyal to Tony, considering his general behavior and personality, but she sees something good in him, the proverbial heart of gold, though technically that is now an arc reactor. Pepper knows that deep down, Tony is a good person and worthy of her respect, something that also is rarely given, as she's learned that most people are concerned only in what will help *them*. She does not deal well with selfish people, which included Tony for a while when he was dealing with the palladium poisoning incident. Pepper knows she can be selfish, yet does not tolerate others exhibiting the same behavior. Touch hypocritical, but then we can't all be perfect. Her dedication ties into her loyalty. She will do anything within reason for those she is loyal to, to help them with their goals as well as serving her own. In her years of service with Stark Industries, Pepper has worked hard and with an eye for detail, another key part of her personality, to help the company succeed, going so far as to help uncover illegal arms dealing and doing whatever Tony Stark asks of her, which could even be taking out the trash which in her eyes could possibly be the women he brings home for his one night stands, something she disapproves of, yet tolerates (barely) for her job. Pepper has firm ideas about how men should treat women and using them for a momentary spot of pleasure is Not Okay with her. So she is a bit of a romantic, but that little bit is hidden deep under her fitted suits and We Never Speak of it. Of course that romanticism is tinged with realism, as frankly she is practical, knowing that if she allows her heart to lead her, Bad Things will happen or in other words she will get hurt, and having had a bad experience in college with an ex-boyfriend who saw only the surface of her, Pepper is wary of what her heart says versus her brain. Brain says being in love with the boss is a very bad idea, especially when he embarks on a quest to be a knight in shining armor though the heart squeals in joy at the idea. Pepper's professionalism helps in this endeavor, allowing her to do what she can to help Tony, yet letting her maintain a safe distance, which allows her to be nearly unflappable when things go pear-shaped, which sadly is common with Tony after his kidnapping which tries her proverbial patience. Patience is key to dealing with a genius, and a sharp wit, both of which Pepper has in spades. Yet Pepper isn't just the Girl Friday, professional and polished. That surface polish hides the softer side, the romantic side and a darker edge, one where she treads dangerously close to being utterly dependent on Tony and his wellbeing. She does not like this part of her, where she soaks up the attention Tony gives her like one of those needy women she is forever fending off and babysitting. Pepper sees herself as a professional woman, one who does not need a man to complete her and to learn she is susceptible to the Stark charm is a very lowering idea. She loves Tony but that is tempered by the fact she's known him for years and is very aware of his issues regarding relationships. Her stubbornness comes into play here, as well, with her determination that she will not become one of Those Women, another notch on the bedpost, a trophy. Tony is her Kryptonite, as he is the one person in the world capable of making her lose her control, something she has worked for years to perfect and here comes someone who can break that control, that facade with a single word, or act. Pepper does not appreciate that, yet a small part of her enjoys the game, of how much she will let Tony get away with before she lets loose her temper and sharp tongue. It does not help that she can never lie convincingly to him, something he appreciates but it makes her life just a tiny bit more difficult. Well more difficult than it became after the time she bluffed her way into Tony's office, armed with nothing but righteous indignation and a formidable temper. Pepper will forever deny that she still has dreams of being rescued by a knight in race car red armor, though the color is a recent addition to the fantasy she's had since childhood. That flight of fancy does not quite fit with the image she wishes to project, of the professional, polished, independent woman who is the driving force behind Anthony Stark and briefly as CEO of Stark Industries. Pepper has worked hard to maintain that image, being very private and not willing to step into the limelight as she is afraid her mask will not stand up to extended scrutiny by the public. Pepper is practical and knows her limits and boundaries, unlike some we know. But that enables her to stop when she cannot go on anymore, to step back and find her touchstone as shown when she stepped down as CEO after only a week or so, citing stress. Pepper may not be truly honest about some of her motivations, but she can be honest about when she cannot do something anymore. Abilities & Weaknesses Abilities: Tony-wrangling skills, other than that, a normal human female. Well organized, professional, with a degree in accounting. Weaknesses: Human, Tony Stark Character Relationships Avengers : Tony Stark - He's from six months into her future and he seems to know a few things she does not. That is driving her wild. : Bruce Banner - Pepper has called him Bruce Boxleitner. She is not amused. : Steve Rogers - He is very sweet and a fish out of water. Pepper is going to help him with learning the technology around the ship. He knew & worked with Howard. Pepper is dying of curiosity. : Thor Odinson - Pepper has talked to him briefly, as he knows Agent Coulson. : Clint Barton - Smartass. :| : Peggy Carter - From the same time as Steve. Knew Tony's father. Pepper gave her a tour of the station, and briefed her on matters. They seem to be kindred spirits. Non-Avengers : Raimi - Seems to be a bit familiar and was very excited to hear of the arrival of the Avengers. Gave her a tour of the ship : Convoy - He doesn't seem to be quite human. :| Free Space Embed video? Quote song lyrics? Trivia section? Whatever! See Also The Avengers - Cast wiki page